In one form of a material handling drum, the drum includes bottom and top walls and a cylindrical side wall. Radially outwardly opening annular grooves are provided in the side wall adjacent the bottom and top walls. The grooves are formed on the side wall of a typical drum as part of the construction. For example, Stoltzman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,592, discloses a fiberboard drum having annular grooves near the base and top of the drum as a result of a clamp ring in a turned configuration which provides for improved sealing clamping. The drum rings of the present invention are adapted to be received by such grooves.
There are at least two ways in which a ring can be adapted for use in enhancing mobility. In one form of the invention, the ring is adapted to engage casters for rolling the drum. In another form of the invention, the ring is adapted to engage a handle for pulling the drum.
The ring provides an attachment apparatus that aids in the maneuvering of a material handling drum. A drum containing relatively heavy materials can be difficult to move from one location to another. The drum surface is generally flush and does not provide a means by which to adequately grip the drum. When a drum is too heavy or cumbersome to carry, some way of moving the drum on the ground is desirable.
One method used to move a drum containing relatively heavy materials is to tilt the drum on one side, and then roll the drum along its bottom rim in that tilted position. However, it is difficult to maneuver the drum using this method.
Another way of moving a heavy drum is to place the drum on a flat board or platform that has casters attached beneath. When using a platform, a device is still needed to effect the desired movement of the drum. Such handling of the drum is generally cumbersome since it can be difficult to keep a heavy drum securely atop a caster platform while the platform is in motion.
There has long been a need for a light weight, inexpensive drum ring that can be permanently and securely affixed to a material handling drum and enables attachment of mobility enhancement devices such as casters or handles to facilitate rolling the drum securely on casters while pulling the drum by a handle.